


I Have Three Ships

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Celebrating The Sherlock Ships on Christmas Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember, Christmas is the Season of Love.
> 
> * Melody : I Saw Three Ships

I have three ships with which to play, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
I have three ships with which to play, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

Sherlock and John my fav'rite ship, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
Adore them locking hips and lips, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

And then there's Mycroft and Lestrade, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
Umbrella/cop don't find that odd, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

Now I prefer Mol-ly and Mike, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
Just tell Irene to take a hike, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

But so The Woman's not left out, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
I say give Donovan a shout, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

Seems my three ships have turned to four, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
Just stick around, there might be more, on Christmas Day in the morning.

 

Whatever ship you finally choose, on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,  
Since love is love, you cannot lose on Christmas Day in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever YOU ship on Christmas Day  
> Hope it's a Happy Holiday.


End file.
